Pet AnimalTales: Alex and the Amazing Promise
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Abe and the Amazing Promise" A Lesson in Patience Alex and the Amazing Promise Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Alex (Madagascar) Pa Grape as Abraham * Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Ma Grape as Sarah * Chip and Dale (Disney) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea as The Reporters * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Miss Achmetha as Nurse * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Lot * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Shepard * Carrot Men as Shepard * Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Shepard * Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Shepard Sneeze If You Need To Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Sneeze Doctor * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Miss Achmetha as Nurse * Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) as Dirk Evert Blunders in Boo Boo Ville Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Jacques * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Maurice * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Alphonse * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Henri * Chip (Disney) as Jean Claude Pea as French Guy #1 * Dale (Disney) as Phillipe Pea as French Guy #2 * Clelocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Mayor LaBlue * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Female Soloist as Jacques's Mother * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher as Leon Meringue * Zazu (The Lion King), Iago (Aladdin), Bird (A Bug's Life) and The Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as Boo-Boo Birds * A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Villager Boy as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Villager Boy as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Villager Woman as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Villager Women with Teal Blue Dress as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Peasants as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Scallion Men 2 as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Village Man as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Scallion 3 as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Carrot Men as London Policemen and Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Scallion Men as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Mary as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Unnamed Fly Villager as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Nemo Pea as Boo-Boo Ville Villager * Manny Pea as Boo-Boo Ville Villager Credits Roll Directed by JASON ADAMS FABIANO PETRONI JOHN WAHBA Produced by FRASER CLARK ROB DI FIGLIA J. CHRIS WALL CHRIS WATERS BEN YANG Story by PHIL VISCHER Story Development TOD CARTER TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS SEAN ROCHE PHIL VISHCER JOHN WAHBA J. CHRIS WALL Production Manager MEGAN TRAUGHBER Production Coordinator ANDREW YOUSSI Additional Pre-Production by JOE BARRUSO Written by RANDALL GOODGAME TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI ANDREW PETERSON SEAN ROCHE MARK STEELE Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by DANIEL ROOT BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Additional Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director JOE SPADAFORD Concept Art TOM BANCROFT TOD CARTER ROB CORLEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS J. MICHAEL SPOONER CHARLES VOLLMER Title Designs RON EDDY JIM STELLUTO JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices Kristen Bell Rodger Bumpass Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Jeffrey Garcia Dave Goelz Eric Jacobsen Tom Kenny Leslie Mann Allison Moore Candi Milo John C Reiley Tara Strong Matt Vogel Steve Whitmire Kid Extras CLAYTON HEINECKE NADINE WAHBA GRACE WALL JULIETTE WALL Crowd Extras BETTY COPE NEIL GOWAN KURT HEINECKE JENNY KAUFMAN KAREN POTH BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CAROL STOKES MELISSA TOY JOHN WAHBA J. CHRIS WALL Post Production Supervisor ZAK WILLIS Edited by NEIL GOWAN Editorial BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON VINCE WERNER GLEN WEST Engineering Assistants ANDREW MAYER SARAH VORHEES Pre-Vis Camera Blocking KEITH LANGO Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Asset Wrangling STEVE FULLER Character Technology Director ALAN MILLMAN Modeling Supervisors WARREN DOWSON DANIEL WANG Modeling Artists SHYO HATAKEDA DAVE TAYLOR MARTA WYSOCKA Texturing Supervisor ALLAN SHEBOLM Texturing Artists WEI CHEIN KYLE DEY FOX WYSOCKI Layout Supervisor BILL BOYCE Animation Supervisors PETER MONGA MYKE SUTHERLAND Character Animators JAMES BALLANTYNE KELVIN CHOW LEON CHRISTIAN JOE CHYE ROB GENITO CONNIE HOLLAND MARTIN KIRKHAUG GLORIA LIAO KEITH LUMB SHINE MUHABOOBJAN PAUL RAMSDEN SUSHIL SHARMA ADAM SHAW JOCELYN SY LOPHY VELLARA Rigging REBEKAH HORTON NASH MORLEY Lighting Supervisor COREY FREW Lighting Artists YONNIE CHONG SEAN GUSH JO-ELLEN HUTANA KAREN PEOPLES ANDREW SMYTH Effects Artists JASON BROWN MARKUS KRISTENSEN CHRIS OMUNDSEN Compositors MARK BOWEN ANDREW CLARK MING-I LAI SERGEY VOLKOV JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument JOHN WAHBA Accounts Administrator CAMILLE MOORE Finance Controller MICHAEL PEARCE Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executives In Charge Of Production DEBORAH DUGAN LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel